percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A New Hero - Chapter 3
Chapter Three - Peter's Point Of View Right i'm going to say this before we get into anything. I know I was being chased by monsters at the current time, but riding a bus with Anthony has to be the most long and boring thing to do while running away. I mean the guy was just sitting next to me looking out the window and keeping his mouth shut like he was trying to earn a "keep your mouth shut the longest award". I suppose it did give me a chance to think but I didn't want to think, I wanted to ask questions so I decided if he wasnt going to speak first I would. "so this camp? what exactly goes on there?" I asked him breaking the silence. "well.... its like any other summer camp really except for you know demigods" he answered whispering the last bit to me and I nodded before giving him the go on look. "its nice you know?, I mean during the actual activities you might complain a bit, well on your first few you'll complain A LOT but once you get used to it its nice place" he said while I listened. "so what other kinds of kids are there, like are there any other Poseidon kids" I asked in genuine curiosity, I decided as we was getting on the bus that this WAS all real as it was the only thing that made sense really. "well there is no other Posiedon kids" he said but he didnt give a reason as to why there wasn't "but there is many kids of other Gods like Aphrodite, you know the Goddess of love, beauty and all that. She's got loads of kids although all of them are girls dont ask me how that works out. Ares the god of war also has quite a few kids" Anthony stated but the way he said there names was like he was afraid that the Gods themselves would destroy him if he spoke it which made me confused but I didnt ask about that. For what felt like forever he went on about how most of the major Gods except ones like Hera and Artemis had kids who stayed at the camp, he also told me about how some of the minor Gods had kids also but they never got "claimed" which made me feel sorry for them and then came the "pretty girls" of the camp, repeatedly mentioning the Aphrodite kids and I was really starting to wish I hadn't got him talking. However while Anthony was talking I started to "zone out" to what he was saying as I could swear I saw a familiar face walk past us so while he to busy talking I sneaked a glance at behind us. Unfortuantly I saw someone I didnt really want to see in a while, The coach was sitting right there at the back, right in the middle where I could see him and what made it worse?, he gave me that "evil smile" like Jake did. "ummm Anthony we gotta go, we gotta go NOW" I said getting up and getting my suitcase from the overhead compartment and handing the confused Anthony the bag before picking up the baseball bat and heading towards the front of the bus "bus driver can you stop here please like as soon as possible" I said to the driver as I took a quick glance behind me and saw the coach rising from his seat. Meanwhile Anthony also got up and looked behind him while putting on the back bag "whats the matter Pete?" he started to ask before he noticed the coach "oh no, oh this aint good" Anthony continued while beginning to limp as fast as he could to the front just behind me. The scariest thing was that the coach didn't seem to be in a rush to get to us but I didn't take much notice of that and just turned to the bus driver "can you stop please" I asked again but was shocked at his answer. He just turned and looked at me with the same "evil smile" as the coach "now why would I wanna do that" he spoke before laughing evily as the coach began to change into a monster again... What I did notice was that the passangers didnt seem to notice that the coach had turned into a monster right infront of them, in fact they seemed more curious to why me and Anthony were out of our seats which confused me but I didnt have time to wonder about it as coach launched at me and Anthony. I was ready to get in front of Anthony even though I probably would have died in the process due to me not having a clue what to do, however it turned out I didnt have to. As the coach jumped at the two of us Anthony swung one of his crutches at him knocking him into some empty seats. But the coach kicked Anthony back into me making me pratically land on the monster driver causing him in turn to loose control of the bus. "wooahhhhhh" both me and the driver said at the same time and unfortuantly both of us tried to regain control of the bus making it even more out of control while Anthony smacked his crutch into the coach's face, or what I think was his face causing him to tumble to the floor unfortuantly Anthony also lost his footing and crashed into me again making us block the drivers view and the bus ended up crashing into a nearby tree... A couple of minutes later me and Anthony exited the bus and slowly made our way away from the bus, we both had a few cuts and bruises and we had lost the suitcase but fortuantly enough we still had the bat, bag and crutches (which seem to be doing a lot lately). "how far is this camp?" I asked Anthony who told me it was a couple of minutes walk through the forest so we started heading in that direction "oh and next time we need a ride, we take a taxi" I told him which caused us both to laugh a little. However our fun was short lived as out of the bus came the coach "you Peter Mason are DEAD" he shouted before charging at us. "we need to move quickly" I told Anthony but I had no idea how we could do that due to him having crutches but surprisingly he replied with no problem and even MORE surprising took off his apparently fake legs to reveal... goat legs?. Confused I said the first thing that came to mind "your half- goat?" I asked him to which he nodded "politicaly right term is Satyr but we will get to that later now COME ON" he said picking up his crutches and running off into the forest and I quickly followed. After what felt like ages running, we made it to a large gate way that said Camp Half Blood, finally I thought to myself as it was already around night time but just as we was running to the gate I tripped over a hidden tree root and couldnt help but sigh, why did this always happen to me? I asked myself in my head but I stopped thinking about that when I saw the coach coming and I began to try and get up. However I found my foot trapped underneath the root and I desperatly tried to get it free while Anthony ran back to me and drew a dagger? I asked myself shocked but didnt dwell on it and continued to try and get my foot free while Anthony protected me from the coach. Unfortuantly though eventually the coach got the better hand and managed to remove the dagger from Anthony's hand and throw it somewhere nearby me before he picked Anthony himself up and threw him into a nearby tree. "ANTHONY!" I shouted as I finally got my foot free and ended up tumbling to the grassy floor. Looking up I saw the coach coming towards me with his claws out, I couldn't help but think this was it, this was how I would die until I noticed Anthony's dagger just by the side of me. Deciding it was my only hope I grabbed it while getting up before I charged at the monster, I think I was screaming like I was going to war but I didnt really notice. I did know that when I came face to face with the coach I successfully managed to stab him straight the heart if he had one and in my head screamed with joy... until I noticed that he too had stabbed me with one of his claws and as the monster turned to dust I fell forward and could tell I was losing a lot of blood. "PETER!!!!" I heard Anthony scream as my vision started getting blurry. I could see he was running towards me but that was it as everything started to go dark and the dagger fell from my hand, well it was worth a try was the last thought I had before I fell forward and lost conscious... Category:Chapter Page Category:A New Hero Category:A New Hero Chapters Category:Hero Of The Gods Series